I Was Never Weak
by pianogirl2016
Summary: ( bad at summaries) Lucy-Betrayed by team Natsu when lisanna comes back and they become best friends. lucy leaves fairytail, will she come back? will she be the same? rated T for some possible violence and maybe future language. may change later to M for possible romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Going Home**

_**Lucy's **__**Pov**_

"Minna, I'm home!" I shouted as I pushed open the wooden doors to the guild. No response. *sigh* _I should've known that this was going to happen again _I thought as I walked to the bar and sat down. The guild has been celebrating Lisanna's return from edolas for 3 weeks now. When the young Platnium had returned, we had become the best of friends. But lately everyone except master, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Wendy and charla, and lisanna, have been ignoring me. But all my friends who still talked to me were out on jobs, so I had no one to talk to. It doesn't surprised me though that everyone wants to catch up with a member that was supposedly dead. I have been able to get many solo jobs done to pay my rent, since team Natsu has been partying. "Hey mira" I tried to get the barmaid's attention. She ignored me and continued to talk to her younger sister. "Hey Mira, can I have a Strawberry Shake?" I asked a little louder, finally getting the older Strauss sister's attention. " What?" she snapped. "I asked for a strawberry shake." I replied, not phased at all by her tone. "fine, here." Mira slammed the dessert down in front of me then turned to her sister with a big smile. I drank my shake in silence until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see team Natsu and lisanna standing there. I felt a huge smile form on my face as I greeted my friends. " Hey guys, whats up?" I asked. " Luce, we want lisanna to join team Natsu." Natsu said as he gave me that toothy grin. both mine and Lis's faces lit up. " Really?!" we cried at the same time. " Yup, so since lis is joining, we are kicking you off team Natsu lucy." Natsu said seriously. "WHAA?" Lisanna screeched. I looked down, my bangs covering my eyes which were starting to water. "Lucy isn't as strong as you lis. You survived edolas without magic all those years, then came back and still had advanced skills. Plus you don't complain about rent money." Natsu started talking to lisanna as if I wasn't here. Erza then added," And you are also stronger and can fight for yourself instead of having others fight and protect you." "im strong.." I mumbled, but no one heard me. I felt an icy cold hand ruffle my hair. I looked up to see Gray with a sympathetic look. "think of it this way lucy, you can go train to get stronger and kick flame-brains butt, and you can pay your rent without having to worry about it." He said. _Am I really that weak? _I asked myself. "guys?" I spoke up. team Natsu and lis looked at me. " I forgot I have to go and speak with master. See you later" I said softly as I got up and walked up the stairs to the second floor to masters office.

_**Master's Pov**_

I was working on writing apology letters to the council regarding team Natsu's latest destruction when I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in, Child" knowing who it was before they even opened the door, I sighed. "Master?" the blonde asked. "yes yes, what is it my dear?" I replied looking up from my work. " I was wondering if you would remove my guild mark." My eyes grew wide at the request. "What makes you ask such a question child? I thought Fairy Tail was your home." I said. Lucy laughed dryly, " That's what I thought till my 'nakama' started to ignore me. Very few of the members, still talk to me. and team Natsu just kicked me out of their team for lisanna, who by the way wasn't cool with that. I want to leave, to get stronger, to show them that they do need me, I will become stronger and become an S-class mage when I return." I was angered and hurt that my children would do something like this to this sweet girl that has done so much for them. "Ok, lucy, but do you promise to return?" I questioned the teary-eyed blonde. She nodded. I nodded too, my eyes watering. I put my hand over her guild mark and chanted a spell that, with a flash of light, removed her mark. "Thank you master," she choked out,"oh and please don't tell the others, let them figure it out on their own first. only tell Gajeel and lily, wendy and charla, levy and lisanna. and give them this letter." I nodded and gave her a hug. " Stay safe Lucy." then I lifted my hand in the air and did the fairy tail sign, she smiled a little and returned it. then she walked out of my office.

_**No ones Pov**_

Lucy walked past her "nakama" as they partied on and on. when she got to her apartment she called out loke and virgo. "_Yes Princess?_" they asked at the same time. "Hey guys, I left fairy tail for a bit to go and train. will you help me pack?" she asked the two. "of course." Loke replied. within minutes, the room was empty except for a chair that was there when she got the apartment, and the bathroom and kitchen appliances. "thank you both" lucy said to her spirits. they bowed and disappeared in a gold flash. Lucy sighed then took out her phone. she dialed a number and waited for them to pick up. _ring...ring...ring.._"Hello?" came a voice. "hey its lucy. I am coming home. Please don't tell my brother, I want to surprise him." she said. "Ok, ill see you soon then?" it asked. "yeah, im leaving on the next train." lucy answered. "ok. bye" they hung up. then lucy walked to the train station. " Bye Magnolia, I wont be the same when I return." and with that she got on the train to her true home.

* * *

**so what did you guys think? I want reviews. this is my first fairy tail X Fruits baskets fanfic. I started another but it didn't get much feedback. So im trying again with this story. **

**Please be amazing reviewers or commenters. or if you have any ideas for the next chapter. and who do you think Lucy should end up with? Im saying this now..NO SHE WILL NOT END UP WITH NATSU. sorry nalu fans, I don't like them as a couple.**

**Pianogirl2016 out! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I do not own fairy tail, or fruits basket. I only own my oc's **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Its good to show off sometimes**

_**No ones Pov**_

Lucy got off the train three days later and called out plue. "pun~ punn~!" it said. Lucy giggles and grabbed her suit case. they walked out of the station to find a car with someone in front of it holding a sign with her name. Lucy sweat dropped,_ this isn't an airport idiot._ Lucy walked closer to the man, and when she realized who it was, she sprinted over to him and threw her arms around him.

_**Lucy's Pov**_

I threw my arms around him and gave him a big hug. "Hari!" I screamed. Hatori looked up from his phone and sweatdropped, " quiet down lucy. you are causing a scene." I looked around to find the busy town street looking at me with a strange look. I smiled at the people, who just continued with their lives. I looked at Hari with shining eyes. " you didn't tell brother I was coming home did you?" I asked him sweetly. " Hatori smirked and shook his head. " he is going to be surprised to see his little sis all grown up." I rolled my eyes remembering how he used to dress me up like a doll. "lets go home k?" I asked hari. he just nodded and we got into the limo.

**_AND THEN... (sorry I had to act like happy)_**

I shifted anxiously in my seat as we pulled into the Sohma estate. Which, sadly, didn't go unnoticed by Hatori. "Nervous lucy?" Hatori smirked. I glared at the man and then sighed. "No, im just anxious to see my amily after all these years. The only thing im nervous about is whether Aktio will be glad to see me or not." I explained. " I mean, he didn't exactly like me and Kyo as kids." Hatori just listened. He always was quiet. The car stopped and I got out. _wait, when did plue leave? I didn't even notice! _I made a mental note to apologize to plue next time. I walked up to the main house and knocked on the door. the door opened and a brown blur tackled me. "Sissy!" I looked down to see my cousin Kisa latched onto my waist. I kneeled down to hug the little girl. " Hiya Kisa! How are you?" after I asked that, Hiro walked in. When he saw me, he stopped and glared at me. Kisa looked up to see Hiro standing there. She let go of me and sprinted to the young boy. I smiled and said "Hello Hiro, how are you?" He just continued to glare at me. "what are _you_ doing here?" he accused. I looked down, remembering that very few of the Sohmas actually like me. "Its none of your business." I said softly. "what was that?" he sneered. I felt warm water drip onto my hands, I reached up to notice I was crying. "Hiro, stop it! your making sissy cry!" Kisa scolded Hiro. "Why should I? she doesn't belong here. she is banned, like the cat. She is different." Hiro said. "Hiro.."Kisa started. "No, kisa. he's right. I am different. But im stronger than I was then. Im not the shy little animal I was the last time you all saw me. And yes, I am banned like the cat. but im still a sohma." I said firmly. I then heard a slight bell, I froze, already knowing who it was behind me. "Hello Akito. Its nice to see you again." I greeted the newcomer, as I stood up and turned around. I came face to face with the head of the family, who had a bored look on his face. "Look at this, the baby has grown up." Akito drawled. I looked down at my feet, waiting for Akito to say what he really wants to say. "Kisa, Hiro, go help Hatori with Lucianna's bags." Akito told the two small children. and then it was the two of us. "well, well, well. If it isn't the banned, sorry, little crybaby that ran away from home." Akito said with a smirk as he walked around me, as if I was a piece of artwork being admired. "What do you have to say for yourself, coming back here after all these years?" he continued. " Im not like that anymore akito. I am stronger, more independent, and certainly not a crybaby anymore." I said, my voice slightly wavering. "is that so?" he asked. "does your brother know you are home?" he asked. the questions just kept coming. "no, I wanted to surprise him." I softly responded, still looking at the floor. Akito laughed. " Do you really think that your brother would want to see scum like you?" I didn't answer._ Would he? would he glare at me? NO! brother wouldn't hate me, he loves me._ I looked up to look at Akito. " Yes he would want to see me, im his sister. He doesn't care what I am. I need to go now. I will see you later Akito." I bowed slightly and walked out of the house.

**_Akito's Pov_**

"Layla, she is so much like you. She looks like a carbon copy of you as well. I wish you were still here." I sighed.

_**Hatori's Pov**_

_What is taking her so long? _I sighed and heard a door slam. I turned around to see Lucy storming out of the main house. "lucy are you ok?" I asked her. "Just shut up and take me to shigure's place." and that was the last thing she said in the car ride.

**_Timeskip: shigure's house_**

We pulled into Gure's driveway and I got out, offering my hand to the blonde. she pushed my hand away and grabbed her bag. " see you later Hari." She said as she walked into her cousins house without knocking. I sweatdropped at her nonchalant-ness _**(Is this right?...oh well :) continuing on.)**_and told the driver I will be back soon. I followed her into the house and heard her going through the fridge. "WHERES MY MEAT?" I heard her screech. I chuckled softly to myself as I looked for my friend. I found shigure in his office. "Hey gure, umm Lucy is here." Shigure looked up and grinned, "ahh, so my little blooming cousin is back. Does her brother know?" I smiled and shook my head in response. Gure grinned and stood up. I heard Lucy still freaking out over the lack of meat as we walked to the loud noise. we walked in to find Lucy pacing the kitchen with a very pouting look. "umm whats with all the yelling shigure?oh hello Hatori." Tohru walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. It was obvious she just woke up. I smiled at her. "oh nothing tohru, lucy here just wants her meat." shigure just laughed and waved his hand. we all shivered at the deadly aura now apparent in the room. Lucy walked over to shigure and just stood there. I smirked, she still hasn't realized that tohru was there.

_**Lucy's Pov**_

I walked over to Shigure and stood there, my bangs covering my eyes. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to my face. "Don't EVER laugh at the fact that there is no meat." I snarled at the dog. "umm, excuse me. but could you please put shigure down?" I heard from behind me. I dropped shigure and spun around on my heels to find a brunette standing there in what looked like...MY PAJAMAS? I glared at shigure who mouthed 'later' and I focused my attention back on the girl. "and who exactly are you?" I asked, crossing my arms. "umm im Tohru Honda, Miss." the girl called tohru bowed. "what are you doing here? your not a sohma." I pointed out. "no but, I go to school with yuki and kyo. and they found me living in a tent with my mother. so they took me in." she said. I continued to stare at her. "yes she does" Hatori answered my not asked question. I raise my eyebrow at him. "Akito let her keep her memory, and she said she wouldn't tell." He answered another one. I rolled my eyes. "No Akito is not getting soft. but she did make him a little more sympathetic." I snorted when he said that, thinking back to what had just happened at the main house. "ah, miss Honda, you are up. why is everyone in the kitchen may I ask?" came a calm voice. everyone turned to see yuki standing there. "oh! ahh good morning yuki! I umm was woken up by yelling." tohru bowed and explained. "yelling?" yuki wondered aloud and looked around, only to make eye contact with me. "hey whats up rat?" I smiled at my cousin. "L-Lucy?" yuki stuttered. "that's my name don't wear it out." I said. "how, how are you here?" I stared at him for asking such a stupid question. "I obviously came by car. that's how." I replied. "ugh, why is everyone up so early?" said a groggy voice. *thump* "ow!don't stand in the middle of the room you damn rat!" continued the voice, now clearly irritated. "oi stop yelling claws. its still early" I smirked. Everyone except the newcomer sweatdropped. I helped the cat off the ground and gave him a great big hug. "its good to see you again brother." Kyo pulled back and looked shocked at me. "L-Lucy?" I smiled, "the one and only." he then hugged me tighter. "I never thought I would see you again."

_**Kyo's Pov**_

_Its her, its really her. my sister._ I stood there hugging my sister that I thought I would never see again. I heard someone clear their throat. "will someone please explain what is going on and who is this?" I turned to see a very confused tohru looking at me and lucy. "lets go to the living room and discuss this." Shigure suggested. *growl* I looked at lucy, who had a red face. "umm how bout breakfast first?" she asked. I laughed, "Luna you are always looking for something to eat." I said shaking my head. "oh shush, claws." she said, playfully punching my shoulder.

_**Timeskip: after breakfast in the living room**_

"well can someone now explain things?" tohru asked. "ok ill start." I said. "this is Lucy Sohma-Heartfillia, her and I are sisters, and are both shunned zodiacs. akito didn't like who her mom married, so layla decided to pack and then they just left. taking Luna with them. I was left behind due to me already being enrolled in a school. I never saw any of them again until now. I had gotten a letter from a guild a while back saying that luna had joined a guild and loved it there. and now she is back here." I noticed my sister stayed quiet the entire time. " Lucy why did you come back?" I asked her. Lucy sniffed, obviously trying not to cry. " I got betrayed by so called 'nakama'. they replaced me with one of my newest friends who had just recently returned from an alternate world. they called me weak, and said I was off the team. and I didn't have any support from the ones who still talked to me since they were out on a mission at the time. so I left, coming here, knowing I can unleash my true power, polish that up, then go back or start a new guild on my own." lucy shrugged. we all just stared at her. "umm miss lucy," Lucy cut tohru off, "call me lucy, I don't want to be reminded from when I still lived in the mansion. i hated being ignored by my father and that's why i ran away. Miss lucy brings back too many memories." tohru smiled, "ok..lucy. what animal are you? you don't have to answer if you don't want, i mean i don't want to invade in personal information but i," tohru just started rambling. I saw luna smile, "im one of the twin wolves. but im the twin that akito hates for some reason. i don't know who the other twin wolf is. all i know is that im not blood related to whomever it is." a flash of light appears and then it dies down. Lucy now sat with whitish blue hair down to her butt, one sapphire and one black eye. "this is my birth look. i used a form shift so i want recognizable when i left the sohmas with mom and dad." Lucy explained. "hey sis, what happened to mom and dad?" i asked. "mom has been dead for about 4 years now, i have no idea where dad is." she said softly. i looked down, then hugged her. "im sorry" i whispered. she just nodded.

_**Hatori's Pov**_

I felt bad for the two siblings. I then felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I got off the couch and walked out the door onto the porch. "hello?" i answered my phone. "hey hari. its me. im coming home." i heard a female voice speak into the phone. i froze. _She's coming home? i need to tell the others. _"earth to Hari. i said will let akito know k?" it said, obviously annoyed. "ok. thanks for letting me know." I said, still in shock. "no problem. see you soon." then she hung up. _soon?_  
I walked back into the house almost mechanically. tohru and lucy were talking and giggling, and shigure was trying to stop kyo and yuki from fighting. i sighed and said, "She is coming home." shigure, yuki, and kyo froze. "when is she returning?" Kyo asked. "soon. she didn't say anything else." I replied. "umm who is 'she'?" tohru asked. "another sohma." I told her. "she is the strongest member, and she is also a mage like lucy, and is also possibly the strongest mage in the world along with her 'Sisters'." I explained. "whats their names and guild? maybe i will know them." Lucy said curiously. "umm well they are traveling mages by category, so they don't belong to a guild. but they have their favorite guilds they like to hang out at. they are known as The Four Deaths. Their 'leader' aka 'she' is Calla Aidenhart **(pronounced Kal-uh)**. She doesn't like anyone knowing her middle name...even her friends don't know it. her 2nd in command is Casadia Freeth **(Kuh-sod-ee-uh) **then the other two are Mika Rest **(me-kuh)** and Rose-Chelle Ellan** (rose-shell)**." I listed out information like a book. Lucy had a look of thought on her face. "I've heard of them. but I cant place looks right now." Lucy said. I nodded. "she probably will explain more when she gets here." I shrugged. "we should probably clean up the house and get her part of the house ready...she would be mad to find out that we didn't take care of her area." Shigure said nervously. I froze again for probably the 3rd time today. "ill take that as a yes, and that you forgot about last time." yuki said.

_**Lucy's Pov**_

"I cant wait to finally meet The Four Deaths!" I said to Tohru as we went to get the cleaning supplies. "The sohmas never talk about them. so this is a first for me too." the brunette smiled. "hey about earlier, sorry about that. I know how you and your mom feel about not having anywhere to live. I was on the run until i found fairy tail. speaking of your mom, where is she? didn't you say she was with you?" I questioned the girl. tohru looked at me sadly, " she is in my room in a frame. she died a few years ago. i keep her picture with me everywhere i go." I then gave her a hug, knowing how it feels to be with out a mother for so long. "maybe our moms are hanging out together." I offered. "you always know the best things to say don't you?" the brunette giggled to me. I just smiled.

_**Calla's Pov**_

"Calla, are we almost there?" complained Mika. I turned and glared at her, " you have been asking the same question for the last 3 days. but yes its that house right there." I replied as we landed, wings disappearing. We walked towards the house, then stopped on the porch and heard yelling coming from inside the house. "Tohru I need the vaccum" (shigure)..."stop getting in my way you damn rat!" (Kyo)..."Miss Honda, where is the duster?" (Yuki)..."THERE IS STILL NO MEAT IN THE FRIDGE!" (Lucy). my friends and I sweatdropped and let ourselves in. I stepped into the house and screamed, "IM BACK!" then everything just went dead silent, then we heard pounding feet, then I was tackled into a group hug. "umm yeah,i don't do group hugs." I stated. they all let go and we all went into the back yard of the home.  
"umm Calla?" I turned to see a whitish-blue haired girl. "yeah, who are you? I haven't seen you before. then again I haven't been here in years." I said. "Im Lucianna Sohma-Heartfillia, I was fairy tail's Celestial mage." She replied. "was? Im guessing you quit the guild?" i asked, lucy nodded. "are you part of the zodiac too?" another voice appeared. I turned to see a brunette about Lucy's age. "yeah, both zodiacs."i answered. Lucy then gasped, "what do you mean, both zodiacs?" i grinned. "Lucy, I understand you own Leo the lion for a celestial key, correct?" I mused. Lucy nodded. "i recommend you call him out." i commanded more than requested. She did,, "Open! Gate of the Lion! LEO!" DING-DONG! a bright light appeared and Leo stood there. "hey loke, do you know calla?" lucy asked her spirit. Loke's eyes widened and turned to me. I smirked and waved,"hey lil bro." everyone's jaws dropped that exact moment. Lucy just looked at me. I chuckled,"yeah, im leo Major. but i temporarily gave my position to leo minor here so i could go strengthen my other abilities. Lucy here are our keys, mine is black and dark blue, Cas's is blue and gold, mika's is red and white, and rose's is purple and blue. all you need to do to call us is say 'i require the four deaths' and we don't take your magic to be summoned. anyways I resumed my place as leo major a few seconds ago when you called lil bro here." everyone seemed to be dead as they stared at us. Tohru was the first to recover. "you said both zodiacs. what animal are you of the Chinese zodiac?" i grinned, "im glad you asked tohru. im the missing twin wolf."

_**Lucy's Pov**_

"Im the missing twin wolf." Calla said. i recovered and said, "really? im the other twin wolf!" Calla laughed, "that would explain your hair color." i gave her a funny look, then she winked at me then in a flash of blue light she changed. Calla now had knee-length, black with blue tint, hair, one black eye and one dark blue eye, she also wore a halter crop tube and shorts with belts. **(see story pic for calla's look)** "Your hair and eyes, they are like mine..." I whispered. Calla laughed. "I will help you train and get stronger if you'd like." my eyes widened at the offer._ The strongest sohma and mage is offering to train me!? I have to accept._ "I-I-I accept." I managed to say through shock. "AWESOME!" Calla shouted, "we start tomorrow." I nodded at her and everyone except me and hatori went inside. "hey Hari," I said. "yeah?" he replied. "What will Calla do?" I asked, now worried if I made the right decision. "she probably will test you to see what you are already capable of to see what she needs to do to help you start training." he said. "you mean like showing off?" I asked. Hatori nodded. "I-I cant do that...showing off isn't nice to do!" I said freaking out. Hatori just chuckled, "its good to show off sometimes." and with that he walked into the house, leaving me here alone.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? longer story right? **_

_**Lucy: Its amzing, i never thought i would be able to accomplish so much!**_

_**me: *sweatdrops***_

_**Natsu: hey guys..**_

_**Me: NATSU! how did you even get in here? lucy. if you would so i may finish up.**_

_**Lucy: LUCY-KICK!**_

_**Me: thanks, and so my dear readers, please leave comments/reviews on how i can make this better and who lucy should end up with. **_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME: Pianogirl2016 out! PEACE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**hey guys! im back. so many views.**_

_**Well I don't own fairytail or fruits baskets...sadly**_

_**i only own my ocs**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Training**_

_**Lucy's Pov**_

I stood outside for a while just looking at the stars. I felt like I never knew my keys at all. _I still need to make contracts with the four deaths! _I then said, " I require the four deaths!" *Poof* there stood Calla, Casadia, Mika, and Rose-Chelle. They all got down on one knee, heads bowed, right hand on right knee and said together, " you called master?" I shook my head and smiled, " please call me Lucy. I am your friend not your master." Calla looked confused, " but aren't you our key holder?" I nodded "I am your key holder, but I treat my spirits as friends, not weapons or items." Rose-Chelle smiled, " you truly are a wonderful person Lucianna." "Thank you Rose-Chelle. you may get up now girls." they four of them rose, "when are you four available. Calla stepped forward, " our schedules vary, we will let you know when we are unavailable ahead of time. sometimes you can only call some of us." I nodded and wrote it down in my notebook, I could tell why she was the leader. Then she said " I am Calla, Wolfion **(Wolf/Lion)** of the 1st Death." Then she disappeared. then Casadia came forward, "please call me Cassie when you don't call me out of my gate. other than that, I am Casadia, Fox of the 2nd Death." Then she disappeared as well. the next was Rose-Chelle, " Call me Rose when you don't call my gate. I am Rose-Chelle, Eagle of the 3rd Death." she bowed then vanished. The last was Mika, " I am Mika, Puma of the 4th Death." then she stepped back and vanished. _I got to make sure I don't get them mixed up._ I then wrote all the information I had just received down. then I called out Loke. DING-DONG! "you called princess?" Loke said bowing then taking my hand. I giggled then pulled my hand away. "yeah. Can you tell me more about Calla? I need to know what she can do." Loke sighed, "its a weird explanation. She turns into a wolf/lion creature because of being both zodiacs. but she is also a celestial mage. she uses what is called a 'Force Key' which allows her to open any other celestial gate. So you could call her out and she could open my gate without using your magic at all then the three of us could fight without you using your magic. she also can use all slayer magics: god, dragon, wolf, etc. and requip/transformation magic. " Loke gave me time to process this information, then continued. " she also is part "angel" but since she is both good and bad she has grey wings. so do her 'sisters'. they don't use them much though. But you have to be careful with calla, she gets angered easily, and very few know how to calm her. so if she gets mad, let one of the stronger sohmas or her friends take care of her. they know what to do. " I nodded at the warning. "Good now that you know what you need to know for now, ill get on to the brighter side of Calla. She loves to have fun, that's where the wolf like side comes in. she is very protective of the ones she loves and cares for. she holds her ground a lot, so its almost no use to argue with her, again, very few people will have the courage to get her to stop. But since she is a wolf and a lion, she is extremely loyal." I nodded, knowing how loyal loke himself can be. "Oh, and another thing. Since slayers go into a mating season, she goes into one as well, but not exactly. She gets really protective of direct family and her true mate. so if she protects someone that isn't direct family, and will show aggression toward females that go near him, then that male is most likely her mate." I nodded, knowing that slayers in heat don't really care about family at the time, only mating. "so she kind of will show these same traits as Na-Laxus and the other slayers?" I asked, catching myself on the name I don't want to say. Loke nods, " she is the only spirit that crux doesn't have info on. he has info on the other three though." I nodded again as loke took his leave. I didn't notice how cold it had gotten while me and loke talked. So I walked back inside to stay warm and go to bed.

_**Hatori's Pov**_

_Maybe I should let the others know that Lucy is back. Haru will definitely be glad to see her again. _So that's what I did, I went and called the rest of the crew that didn't know she was here.

**_At Fairy Tail...(no ones pov)_**

"WEERRREEE BAAACCKKK!" They all heard as the doors to the guild slammed open. "AYE, SIR! but Natsu, don't break the guild." the little blue cat reminded his friend. "yeah, flame-brain. we don't need to build another guild." gray said. "what was that ice-prick?" Natsu said putting his forehead against gray's. the ice mage smirked, "You heard me." "why you.." Natsu said. " Are you two fighting?" The red-head mage asked menacingly. "NO, Ma'am" they said together doing a little jig. the guild just sweatdropped. "Hey Natsu you forgot your bag on the train." a young platinum girl said, running into the guild with said bag in hand. " oh sorry lis." Natsu said blushing. " wasn't there someone who always reminded you to grab your bag?" Erza asked. " yeah what was her name? Luke..lucky...Lizzy..Luce.. ahh! Lucy! Hey mira where is Lucy?" lisanna, Gajeel, levy, wendy, Charla, lily, and master froze. "What does it matter to you Natsu?" Levy spit out, crossing her arms. "I wanna know where luce is. I haven't seen her since, you know, then." Natsu shrugged his shoulders. then wendy walked over to Natsu."WIND DRAGON'S ROAR!" the fire mage went flying back into the wall. the guild gasped, wendy was never this violent. but little did they know that wendy was pissed at the way Natsu treated her 'sister'. after she read the letter she was waiting in the corner waiting for the time to strike...and that time was now. "Natsu, you hurt her. did you think she would want to see you again?" wendy asked, her voice laced with hatred. Natsu shrugged again. that was the last straw for wendy. she was about to attack again when Gajeel came and picked up the little dragon. "wendy, let him figure it out. it is his fault after all." Gajeel said glaring at the fire dragon. "figure what out?" erza demanded, equipping a sword. "figure out where lucy has gone." master said, walking on the railing of the balcony. "Lucy left?" Gray said, appalled. "yeah, do you think that I or she wanted to say anything? Do you think that I didn't know that lucy would leave after this happened. DO YOU THINK THAT LUCY WOULD EVEN STAY?" Lisanna screeched. mira rolled her eyes," Lisanna stop yelling. if lucy left, that's her problem. she was a complainer and a whiner too. she didn't even know that she could learn spells on her own before hibiki gave her uranos metria." Lisanna was fuming by then. " I'm done. master please remove my guild mark." lisanna said, turning to the master. "ours too." levy wendy, Gajeel, lily, and charla said at the same time. the guild was still in shock. 6 guild members wanting to leave all at once? "Lis, please. Don't go. I just got you back. we all just got you back." Natsu begged. Lisanna glared at him. "yeah well I just lost a friend." she turned and walked over to master, who removed her guild mark. Master then removed the others' marks as well with tears in his eyes, " We shall miss you all dearly." then the 6 of them walked out. "where are we going lis-chan?" levy asked. "we are going to live with lucy." lisanna responded. then they got on the train to the sohma estate.

_**At the estate: Calla's Pov**_

I was swimming in my pool at my mansion in the spirit world, when I felt a tug in my mind. I was being summoned. " see you later aries. I got to go." I said to the ram. "im sorry. I didn't have lots of fun as I should have." she responded bowing. I smiled and stepped through my gate. I appeared in front of lucy who was in a sports bra and black sweat pants, probably kyo's. I knelt down again. "you called princess?" I said smiling a little. lucy sweatdropped, "im assuming loke and virgo told you my nickname they gave me?" Lucy guessed. i responded: "yes Lucianna." " you can get up now calla. and call me lucy" she said. I got up and nodded. "ok, now will you explain why im here?" I asked, putting my weight onto my right foot, and crossing my arms. "oooh, someones got 'tude." kyo said walking out into the back yard. i glare at him. he put his hands up as if in surrender."i called you here because you said you would train me." lucy said. that's right, i did, didn't I. I changed into a black sports bra and blue shorts, then walked barefoot over to lucy. " ok, first things first. you need to do twenty jumping jacks, and three laps around the house. then a five minute water break then we will start round 2." I said, stretching my arms. lucy looked at me like a deer in the headlights. "umm, repeat please?" I sighed then did as she asked,"20 jumping jacks, 3 laps around the house, then a 5 min water break then start round two." that's when tohru walked up to me and looked at me worryingly, "Is it good for her to do this?" I laughed. "If she is one of the twin wolves, _and _a mage. then there is no doubt that she cant do this. plus she needs to start doing this kind of stuff if she wants to get stronger. this is light compared to what she will eventually be doing in later months." everyone sweatdropped. "Alright! lets get to it!" I yelled, pumping my fist into the air. "Lets go lucy! Shigure, please countdown to the starting time...start at 3." Shigure shrugged and started, "alrighty now. in 3...2...1..." "GO!" I screamed. lucy and I started our jumping jacks. by the time we were done with that, lucy was almost out of breath. "c'mon lucy, we still have 3 laps to do before a water break. you can do this!" I shouted. lucy gave me a glare that could rival yuki's in the morning. I just laughed, _not as good as my glare though. _Lucy stopped glaring and started running with me. after we got done with our 3 laps, she flopped on the ground asking if I could call out aquarius. I smirked, " so you asked lil bro about me I see. ok , FORCE KEY ACTIVATE! AQUARIUS! " DING-DONG! the mermaid appeared in front of me with a glare that I sent right back to her. "What do you want Wolfion?" she asked. I pointed at the blow up pool I brought with me, "drinking water please." Aquarius looked at the pool, to me, then to lucy who was panting on the ground. she then smirked, "ok, great job lucy. we are all cheering you on." then she put water in the pool then disappeared. Lucy zoomed past me and practically threw herself into the pool, drinking about half of it. I laughed to myself. _she is just like me when I was her age._ BEEP-BEEP! my watch went off. "ok lucy, time for round two!" and with that we were off.

* * *

_**ok guys, srsly. please review. I don't want to send calla after you awesome peeps.**_

_**Calla: ooh! I heard my name, whom am I killing this time?**_

_**Me: 0.o no one. and since when do you kill people?**_

_**Calla: umm hehe...I don't?**_

_**Me: -_- anyways, please review. I really would like it. I was having difficulty continuing this chapter. if I don't get ideas soon, im discontinuing this story. guys please, I really need them.**_

_**Pianogirl2016 out! PEACE!**_


	4. Updates for all

Hey guys, im sorry to say that I will not be updating for a while. im having writers block even though two wonderful reviewers (you know who you two are) gave me awesome ideas. I will be working on it though. plus exams are coming up so keep an eye out for an update. thanx I love you all. and for all those taking exams, I wish you luck and good grade.

_**Pianogirl2016 out. PEACE!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! _**

**_I wanna Thank:_**

**_Little Indian Girl  
Kurohi Rokujou  
_****_Guest  
_****_Las_**

**_for the review! it means so much to me. _**

**_Carrying on: I do not own Fairy tail or fruits basket sadly. I only own my oc's._**

**_Here is chapter 4 enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Found_**

_**lucy's POV**_

I was getting done with todays training when I heard a scream from behind me. I turned to see Kagura stampeding down the road heading right for me. I sweat dropped then realized I probably should use my brother as a distraction. I grabbed Kyo and put him in front of me. "Hey, whats the big ide..OH SHIT! NOO LUCY MOVE ME AWAY NOW!" Kyo screeched. I grinned and shook my head. this was so entertaining. _BAM_! Kagura ran right into Kyo, and being distracted by him as usual, she hugged him instead of me. I started laughing so hard, I started to cry. Kyo just glared at me. which then caused me to laugh harder. "sorry claws...*giggle*..its just *gasp*..it was so funny!" I laugh even harder. I was too busy laughing to notice a person walking up behind me. someone touched my shoulder, and I screamed as I turned around. "gaahh!" I saw a boy about levy's age standing there with black and white hair. I felt a huge smile grow on my face as I glomped the boy. "Ru-Ru!" I screamed. Hatsuharu chuckled then hugged me back. "I heard you came home. its good to see you again pup. I missed you." " its good to be home. and I was wondering when you were going to show up." I said to the cow. "OMG LUCY I haven't seen you in ages, how are you, im doing fine, oh guess what kyo and I are dating.." Kagura started to ramble on and on. I walked over to her and gave her a big hug. "Kagi, stop your rambling and give me a hug." she smiled and returned my hug.

We all then walked into the house and sat down in the living room. I asked the two new arrivals about how life was after I left. and we all caught up. I heard the phone ring. "ill get it" Hatori said. "kk hari" I said. "hey lucy? what do you plan on doing after you get stronger?" Calla asked, appearing out of nowhere. I jumped, placing my hand on my heart as I tried not to faint. " calla don't do that! I hate it when loke does that, I don't need you doing it too." Calla shrugged, " I guess it runs in the family." I shook my head and continued. "I don't really know, I might go back as a different person and hide until they figure out its me, or I will start my own guild." hari walked in right then and followed up on my statement. " I think your second idea is better, " I raised my eyebrow and he continued. "come with me, we have to go retrieve a..umm..delivery." I shrugged and grabbed my coat (since I already had my shoes on.)

_***A little while later***_

_**Levy's POV**_

as Me,wendy, Gajeel, lily, charla, and lisanna got off the train. I looked around in awe. "WOW! this place is amazing!" Wendy said, with her mouth wide open in a huge smile. I smiled at the little dragon slayer and grabbed my bags. Gajeel started looking to our right and said," I smell bunny-girl." his face was hilarious, I started laughing and when everyone saw the expression on his face they joined in. "WENDY? LEVY? LISANNA? CHARLA? LILY? _GAJEEL?!_ What are you doing here?" Lucy exclaimed. "We quit the guild because we didn't agree with the way they treated you. We wanted to be with you. " I said smiling. "uh, if that's ok with you Lucy." Wendy chimed in. "well lets not keep Shigure and the others waiting Lucy." the guy with lucy said. " ok hari." lucy nodded.

_***Time skip till after training, Lucy's POV now***_

**(A/N: the new arrivals already met the sohmas, and gained new/advanced their powers. Akito allows everyone Lucy and her friends to return. only if they visit every now and then. Wendy: advanced healing and skydragon slayer abilities. Lisanna: advanced takeover and animal control magic. Levy: advanced script magic and rune-archive magic. Gajeel: Advanced irondragon slayer abilities and strength magic. Charla: advanced foresight, aera, and telepathy. Lily: advanced battleform, aera, and strength. Lucy: advanced wolf form, celestial abilities, keys and spells, requip magic, and weapons. now on to the story...they are on the train to magnolia.)**

"ahhh, we should wear cloaks to get into the guild and into Makarov's office." I said. a blue flash formed and calla was standing there. "If I may be of use master, I have scent changing cloaks that you could wear." Calla said, holding a stack of black and sapphire blue cloaks. "I think that will be useful calla, and please call me Lucy." I smiled at the dangerous Wolfion. "im sorry, but I would like to leave that for when I am out of my gate as my own person not when called. when I am acting as your spirit, I will call you master. any other time you will be called lucy." calla said with a I-will-not-change-my-mind look. I sighed and nodded my head, taking the cloaks from the 1st death. Calla bowed on one knee then disappeared. I passed them out, strangely they were all the right sizes. _Attention magnolia passangers, we have arrived at your destination. thank you for riding with us today. And enjoy your time here._ "Well this is our stop" I said, pulling my hood over my head. We all got off and grabbed our things, and headed for our old guild.

* * *

**hey guys. sorry for the late update. I took one of my reviewers advice and did a time skip since I was having writers block about the whole meeting thing...FYI the sohmas will NOT be making many more appearances in the story due to character confusion. they WILL show up when the group goes and visits. for now who should calla end up with and who should lucy end up with:**

**LucyxLaxus****LucyxLoke****LucyxMidnight**

**CallaxCobra (I particularly love this one)****CallaxMystogan  
CallaxHibiki**

**Again, im sorry for the short Chappy and the timeskip. :'( I feel so bad, well I love you all.  
Until Next Time:**

_**Pianogirl2016 out! PEACE!**_


	6. polls polls polls !

Hello wonderful people. I put up the polls for who Lucy and calla should end up with. If u reviewed or still need to review please vote and or review. Love u all 3 


	7. Polls update

ok. to vote for who calla should end up with on my profile, but please pm me for who lucy should end up with...I can put two polls out at once. 


End file.
